1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable prosthesis, and more particularly, to a prosthesis for repairing or augmenting defects and/or weaknesses in a soft tissue or muscle wall.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various prosthetic repair materials are known for repairing and reinforcing anatomical defects, such as soft tissue and muscle wall hernias. For example, ventral and inguinal hernias are commonly repaired using a sheet of biocompatible fabric, such as a knitted polypropylene mesh (e.g., BARD MESH). Once inserted into a patient, the fabric is typically sutured, stapled, tacked or otherwise provisionally anchored in place over, under or within the defect. Tissue integration with the fabric, such as by tissue ingrowth into the fabric, eventually completes the repair.
For an inguinal hernia repair, the mesh fabric may be trimmed, as necessary, to match the particular size and shape of the inguinal floor. A slit may be preformed or made by a surgeon from the lateral end of the mesh opposite the medial corner of the inguinal canal toward the medial end of the mesh to form a pair of lateral tails that are separated to receive the spermatic cord therebetween. The tails may then be overlapped to encircle the cord and reinforce the internal ring. A preshaped mesh may be provided with the slit and a keyhole at the end of the slit for receiving the cord therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and prosthesis for repairing and reinforcing soft tissue and muscle walls.